


A Child by Any Other Name (rewrite)

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 더 게이머 | The Gamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22833859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry Potter is the eldest son of Lily and James Potter. On Dumbledore's orders he was given to the Dursleys. Something both Lily and James came to regret. They want him back so they go see how he's doing. They are not pleased with what they find and take him away. Harry is scared of these new people and curious about his new power.gwarpm asked me to post this here so here it is. I did mean to post this here sooner.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat up on his make shift bed in the cupboard under the stairs and pushed his red hair out of his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and tried to figure out what had woken him. Was it the hunger pains? No he was used to those he could ignore them. The pain from his last beating? No he was used to that and could block that out too. Then what? He listened hard trying to find out what had woken him. Then he heard it noise from outside his door. It didn't sound like the heavy footsteps of his cousin or uncle or the light footsteps of his aunt. Whomever it was probably shouldn't be in the house. He pulled his blue baby blanket to him as he heard the lock on his door click open. He was shaking when the door opened to reveal a man and woman both holding glowing sticks.

Harry was panicking. They'd taken him out of his room and he was now sitting on the kitchen counter a place he was never supposed to be. The light was on and he could see the man and woman better now. She had hair like his red and curly.

"Oh, Harry we're so sorry." the woman cried. "So sorry. I'm your mommy Lily and this is your daddy James. Do you want to come home with us? "

Harry stared at them then his stomach cramped he grabbed it. He was so hungry. He was shocked when the woman handled him a bottle.

"I know you're too big for a bottle but this has a special potion in it that will make you feel better." Lily cooed.

Harry didn't care if he was too big for a bottle he put it in his mouth and began sucking it down. It was really good he thought it tasted like the white stuff his mommy had given him a very long time ago. He couldn't remember the name of it. He didn't notice the woman pick him up and wrap him in blankets or that they were leaving the house no all he noticed was that he was warm and this bottle was making him tired. He fell asleep long before they got to where they were going.

* * *

Harry woke in a nice comfortable bed which shocked him because he wasn't allowed to sleep in a bed. He sat up and came face to face with a black haired boy with green eyes. The boy looked exactly like him only with black hair.

"HARRY IS AWAKE!" the boy yelled.

The adults from the night before came into the room.

"Jamie, we told you not to wake your brother." James scolded pulled the boy off the bed around his middle.

"I not." Jamie said, to his daddy. "Harry waked up on his own. I just here."

Neither James nor Lily were buying that for a second.

"Good morning, Harry." Lily said, softly.

Harry blinked up at all of them. He tried to crawl away but his bed was against the wall and he was too weak to move much.

"It's okay." Lily soothed picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom attached to Harry's room. Everything in here like in the room was on Harry's level just big enough for him to use. She took the clothes off of him and set him in the tub the nanny elf Mippy had already drawn a bath. They all watched Harry panic. "What's wrong, Harry? It's okay." she gently began washing him. "The water isn't too hot is it?"

Harry looked at her with fear and tear filled eyes but shook his head. No it wasn't too hot. He noted that every time the water went black that the tub would empty and refill. He wondered how it was doing that.

"Is the water too cold?"

He looked back at his mommy. Then shook his head again. No it wasn't too cold.

"Then the water is just right?"

Harry thought about that then nodded. He stared into the water it only came to his waist but if he were to lay down he would drown he was sure of it. Uncle was always talking about drowning him and had even tried to a few times. He was scared of water. He didn't like it at all but his mommy wasn't letting him drown so maybe he would be okay. He was shocked when he saw that his skin was a really pale white color. He'd always just assumed he was black like that guy down the street that his aunt and uncle couldn't stand because of the color of his skin. He was soon enjoying getting his hair washed. He'd never had a haircut in his life so his hair was down to midback and got tangled easily but his mommy knew how to wash it so that it didn't hurt.

When the bath was over he was dried off and taken to brush his teeth. He tried on his own like he'd seen Dudley do.

**Brushing Teeth-1**

He was confused by this screen but decided that it wasn't important right now. He was taken back into the big room where he'd waken up and to a dresser. His mommy got out a pair of boxer briefs for him and he put them on not trusting her to do it. He then blinked up at her. The boxer briefs were blue they suddenly turned black and Harry was suddenly cowering and hiding his face.

"What's wrong, Bambi?" James asked. "You did magic that's a good thing."

Harry shook his head.

"Yes it is to!" Jamie declared pulling a shirt over his brother's head. "I do magic all the time too. We can't help it cuz it's who we are."

Lily and James smiled at each other as Jamie dressed Harry and even tried to tie his shoes. When it became apparent that Jamie was having trouble Harry tied his own shoes.

**Accidental Magic-1**

**Shoe Tieing-1**

"Okay, after break fast we're going to go shopping and get you all sorts of clothes and toys." Jamie declared leading Harry by the hand out of the room. "It'll be fun."

Harry doubted that. Going shopping with Auntie was never fun. He was shocked when he was actually allowed to eat breakfast and happy when he was given his bottle after. Sure he was too big for it but he liked it. Of course he fell asleep after drinking it.

* * *

Lily, James and Jamie walked into Diagon Alley later that day. James was carrying Harry who was waking up from his nap. Harry was soon in awe of everything that he could kind of see but not really. They went to Gringotts to get some shopping money.

"I want to show the boys their training vaults." James said. "It's never too early to get them started learning about Finance."

Lily sighed but agreed and they were soon on the cart ride to the vaults luckily they didn't have to go far because the car ride scared Harry who seemed to have taken a liking to their Goblin guide Griphook because he was clinging to him and shaking.

"Not many humans would touch a Goblin, child." The Goblin in Charge of all Potter Vaults told Harry.

Harry blinked up at him in confusion. He didn't understand why not? This Goblin was being nice and even smiling at him.

Griphook sneered at the human child but then again thought of his baby brother who was scared of the carts as well. He didn't blame his brother and didn't tease him over it like others did so why should he do that to this human perhaps the little thing could learn to like them and if not they could always arrange it so someone could get it's money for it.

"I'm sorry about Harry." James sighed, but didn't move to collect his son. "But he just loves magical creatures." He hoped that he wouldn't get caught lying to the Goblins.

"Yep, he does!" Jamie agreed, some how knowing his brother loved animals. "Harry is the nicest person ever he'll be nice to you if you be nice to him."

Harry sniffled a bit and let go of Griphook he ran to his mommy and hugged her legs. She smiled and rubbed his head then lead him into the vault.

"This is Harry's vault." James said. "There isn't much in here now but one day there will be plenty of money. "

There was about a hundred golden Galleons on the floor.

**You now have access to your Training Vault.**

Jamie's vault was the same. They didn't take any money out of those vaults but once they were back in the bank upstairs they were each given a small money bag with a few Sickles and Knuts in it. As they were going to leave Harry hugged Griphook then ran to take his mommy's waiting hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was soon looking around a clothes store. He spotted a dress he liked and walked over to it.

"Do you like that?" James asked. Harry looked up at him and then tried to walk away. "Do you want to try it on? Come on then."

Harry turned in front of the mirror he was now wearing the dress he'd picked out. Jamie, James and Lily were telling him how cute he was. Then Jamie was off picking out girls clothes for his brother. Harry was forced to try on everything and didn't really mind he liked all of it but he wanted black and they quickly found this out and were quick to find him clothes in black. Harry was very happy when he left the store in a black skirt, black shorts, black short sleeve shirt, a black poofy hat, black socks, black marry janes and a black backpack.

He spun happily around in front of his parents and brother. He suddenly noted that he was shorter than his brother a lot shorter. He pulled on his daddy's leg.

"Yes?" James asked. He squatted down to his eldest son. Harry touched his glasses then his own eyes over and over again. "You can't see?" Harry nodded and touched James' glasses again. "We'll get that fixed when we go to the Healer later okay?"

Harry nodded again then pointed toward a store.

"You want to go to the bookstore?" James wondered and Harry nodded. "Okay." He swept Harry into his arms. "My little Bambi wants to go to bookstore so that's where we're going next."

Lilly giggled into her hand.

"but I want to go to the toy story." Jamie huffed.

"We will but Harry wants a book first." Lily soothed her youngest son.

"okay." Jamie nodded and took her hand.

Harry was amazed by all the books in the kids section there were so many of them. He didn't know which one he wanted to buy with his money. He spotted a platinum blond boy that looked to be his age and walked over to him his book was talking.

_A_

_A is for Asphodel_

It then began telling the boy about Asphodel and that it was a plant. He was soon caught up in what the book was saying he looked for it on the shelves but couldn't find it.

"Here, I'm done." Draco said, staring at the cute red haired girl. "You want this right?"

Harry looked up at him and his breath caught as he was looking into bright green eyes. He'd seen those eyes somewhere before but where.

"Did you find a book, Harry?" Jamie asked. "Oh, hello, Heir Malfoy. "

"Heir Potter." Draco acknowledged.

That was where he'd seen those eyes before they were Jamie Potter's eyes.

"Did you find a book?" Jamie asked again, looking down at his brother.

Draco gently handed the book he was holding to the small boy.

Harry nodded up at his brother holding the book to his chest.

"Okay, then lets go now." Jamie said, leading him away. "We gots to the Toy Store still afore the Healer."

James and Lily were shocked when Harry pushed his book on to the counter and pulled out his coin purse. James smiled and knelt down.

"The book costs 1 gold galleon and 5 bronz knuts." he said. Harry's eyes filled with tears. "If you don't have a Galleon then you need 17 Silver Sickles."

Harry opened the coin purse he put a silver coin on the counter.

"1..." Harry said, in a voice so soft they almost missed it. He kept counting out silver coins until, "17." he then looked up at his daddy. "5 nuts?"

"That's right."

Harry counted out five little bronze coins on to the counter. He watched as the person behind the counter put his money in the machine then handed him the book.

"Good job, Harry, that book belongs to you now." James said, sweeping him into his arms. "What is it anyway?"

Harry opened it as James stood up with him. He didn't miss his daddy flinch or miss his moan as the book mentioned Potions. He heard his mommy giggle. He spotted the Heir Malfoy boy with his parents and waved at him.

Draco smiled and waved back.

* * *

At the toy store Harry played with blocks and was happy when his mommy and daddy bought him a big bag of blocks to play with at home. He felt something wrap around them a moment later they were standing in a huge hall that had four long tables in it. There were confused people all over the place and scared people as well. Harry began crying silently rubbing his eyes.

"Harry's scared!" Jamie said, loudly catching his parents attention both focused on the smallest boy instantly.

"Harry what's wrong?" James asked. "Come on, Harry, tell daddy what's wrong."

Everyone was silent and listening.

"I know exactly what is wrong." Lily said, her voice tight. James followed her line of sight and saw the Dursley's. "Jamie, play blocks with your brother."

"Yes, mommy." Jamie said, diligently and held his arms up. "Come on, Harry lets play blocks."

James lowered Harry down to Jamie who while bigger was not big enough to carry Harry anywhere though he tried. They ended up sitting down and just playing blocks right there because Jamie hadn't been able to take a step without falling on his bottom. Harry was soon having so much fun that he forgot to be scared.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry giggled happily as he and Jamie played and his blocks turned colors. This was really fun! He was so glad that his mommy and daddy had gotten him these blocks and even more happy that his brother was playing with him and not being mean to him.

Lily and James were talking to Petunia and Vernon both of whom had hold of Dudley.

"I WANT BLOCKS!" Dudley bellowed.

"Not now, Dudders." Petunia said. "We don't have yours here. We'll buy you some later."

"I WANT THOSE BLOCKS!" Dudley bellowed pointing to his cousins. "MAKE FWEAK GIVE THEM TO ME!"

"Don't you dare!" Lily snapped. "Those are Harry's blocks and I'll have you know that they wouldn't change colors for you unless you have magic."

"Magic not real." Dudley said, smartly.

"Oh, yes it is." Lily said with a soft smile. "If it isn't real then how did you get here?"

"Uh..." Dudley frowned thinking hard. "I don't know."

"It was magic." Lily said, gently. "Now if you promise to be nice to Harry and Jamie and not hurt them or take their toys you may play with them."

Harry looked up scared his lip trembling tears filling his eyes. Duddy was always mean to him.

"Don't you dare tell my son how to act!" Vernon yelled.

"I'd keep quiet if I were you." James growled at him. "I'm very upset over the condition I found my son in."

Draco walked over to the Potter boys pulling his mommy behind him by the hand.

"Hello, Heir Potter." He said, politly.

Jamie blinked up from the blocks.

"Hello, Heir Malfoy." He stated.

"Hello, Miss. Potter." Draco said, kissing Harry's hand and making him blush.

"Harry is a boy." Jamie stated. "He's just really cute."

"Yes he is." Draco agreed. "May I play with you?"

Harry thought for a moment then nodded this boy had given him his book after all.

"Thank you."

Draco sat down and began playing as well.

Duddly having had enough of the adults yelling went over and sat between the Freak and the other boy and began playing as well. He did what the red haired woman said. He was nice and didn't take the toys.

Severus watched the four children play but his eyes were locked on the Lily look a like. A boy dressed like a girl. He had to admit the little one could pull it off. He wondered if the child was more like Lily or more like Potter. He glanced over at the two and Petunia and her husband. Lily looked to be with child again. Probably very far along. He sneered at Petunia as she caught his eyes. She quickly paled and let out a small scream.

"What's wrong, pet?" Vernon asked her.

Lily followed her line of sight.

"Hello, Severus." Lily called, waving a little.

Severus incline his head to her in greeting. He then jerked his head towards the boys.

Lily turned.

"Dudley, we don't throw blocks, honey." she called.

Dudley blinked and lowered his arm and just placed the block on to the castle.

"Good boy, Dudley." Lily praised.

Petunia was shocked. She'd been trying to undo Vernon's influence over her son for years but Lily was doing it in only minutes. Perfect Lily really was perfect at everything. Though then again Lily had left Harry with them. She once again wondered why Lily would do that.

Dumbledore was not happy to see that Lily and James had Harry with them. How long had they had him? and why did they have him? He'd made it clear that Jamie needed all their love and attention. Maybe they just needed another reminder yes he would make sure Harry went back to the Dursley's. He had too. Everything had to go according to his plans. Not one thing could go astray. But then everyone seemed to be here at Hogwarts. How had that happened and why? He was seething. Who would dare go against him?


	4. Chapter 4

James frowned at the man standing outside the door to the quarters he and his family and friends had been given. He finally stood aside and let the man in.

Severus followed Potter into the living room. Three boys were on the floor two were yelling at each other the third was crying. Lily and Petunia were yelling at each other. Black and Lupin were holding wands at Petunia's husband's neck.

"We have company." James said loudly.

Everyone looked to see Severus who was holding some flowers in his hand.

"Severus." Lily smiled, walking over. "How nice to see you again. What pretty flowers."

"Er..." he held them out.

She took them then looked down when someone tugged on her skirt. She smiled at Harry who pointed at them. She knelt down.

"This is Lavender, Harry."

Harry pushed his face right into the lavender and smelled deeply.

"He loves lavender." Petunia stated. "He planted tons of it in my garden without my permission last summer. Lord knows where he got it."

Harry nodded he did love the smell of lavender and the way it looks too.

"Lets go put this in some water okay, Harry?" Lily asked, standing and held her hand out for Harry to take. Harry did and they went towards a small kitchenette. "What brings you to visit, Severus?"

"Albus felt that I should visit." Severus explained. "Minerva thought the flowers were appropriate."

James snorted a bit and caught Sirius fighting a grin himself.

"You're not rooming with Tuny are you?"

"Don't call me that!" Petunia snapped.

"Tuny!" Jamie repeated.

"Now look what you did!" Petunia huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and glaring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was already at the school before the rest of you were brought here." Severus explained. "I work here."

"You're a teacher?" Jamie asked.

Severus looked down at him and fought a sneer. A perfect Potter clone except for the eyes.

"That is correct. I teach Potions."

Jamie clearly lost interest with that answer.

"Harry, Harry." Harry looked at Jamie. "He teaches Potions. You like Potions don't you? You got that Potions book."

Harry nodded and pulled his book out from under the couch where he'd hid it when Dudley tried to take it from him. He walked to the new man and held the book up to him.

Severus took the book and looked at it.

"A very good book for beginners." Severus replied giving it back. "In fact it's on the book list for first years at Hogwarts Academy."

Harry eyes widened this was a school book? He instantly sat down, then laid down on his stomach. He opened the book and began his lessons again. He had a lot to learn if he wanted to be smart for school.

"Why would eleven year olds need such a baby book?" Petunia asked.

"Hogwarts Academy is now school children 5 to 18." Severus explained, as everyone sat down and Lily served tea. He was feeling uncomfortable being here but he hadn't been lying. Albus and Minerva had all but forced him to come. "Thank you." He said, taking his tea cup. "Albus also told me to inform you that St. Mungos is setting up the five year olds check ups in the Great Hall tomorrow during lunch."

"Good. Good." James said, "We need to have Harry's eyes checked." He picked Harry up and craddled him in his lap in arms while putting a bottle in his mouth. Harry eagerly drank it. "I can explain."

Severus cocked his eyebrow, Remus and Sirius looked ready to say something.

"We left Harry with Petunia and Vernon at Albus' insistance. We regret it more than anything. They didn't treat him well and now he's a very sick child. He's underweight so we're giving him nutrient potions in this bottle. We're going to work him up to a sippy cup and then a real one like Jamie uses."

Harry happily drank his bottle sure he wanted to be a big boy and sure he would learn to use a big boy cup but for right now he really liked his bottle and wouldn't let anyone take it away from him. Maybe he could only drink a bottle night and that would be fine. He could use a big boy cup during the day. He would try that. He was soon falling fast asleep in his daddy's arms.

The adults continued to talk as Dudley and Jamie listened to what James said. Jamie frowned he knew his brother was sick but he hadn't known it was because of his aunt and uncle.

Dudley blinked at the freak. Was he really that sick? Why were they all at this school and was the freak magic? Was that why his mommy and daddy called him a freak? Would he be called a freak if he had magic too? He had so many questions maybe he should talk to his mommy and daddy about it. In the meantime... He walked over and picked up the talking book. Which was promptly took away from him by his aunt. He huffed he wanted that book!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be longer from here on out

Harry shocked everyone by trying to learn how to drink a big boy cup the next morning. He was happy when his mommy, daddy, Jamie and uncles encouraged him to do so. He had some trouble but managed. He was very pleased with himself.

He was not pleased when they went down to the Great Hall and saw all the kids playing and everyone else around. Harry almost climbed up his daddy. His mommy couldn't hold him his daddy had told him because she was going to have a baby soon. James picked him up instantly and held Jamie's hand as they entered the Hall.

Harry hid his head in his daddy's shoulder tears in his eyes. Too many people were around and he didn't like it.

"It's okay, Harry." James said, "It's alright." Harry shook his head. "It's okay, honey."

"Daddy, I go play?" Jamie asked, "Harry be okay?"

"I have Harry you go play." James said, smiling at his son. "Go on."

"You be okay, Harry. " Jamie said, pulling on his brother's leg.

Jamie ran off to play with anyone he could.

Harry watched his brother run off. He rubbed his eyes trying to dry his tears.

Severus watched the smallest Potter cry just from being around so many people. He wondered what was with that. Lily and Potter had never been so shy or scared. He hated to say it but he didn't think this child was bound for Gryffindor.

"Lily, James." Minerva smiled and kissed their cheeks. "Remus , Sirius." she kissed their cheeks as well. "and who is this?"

"This is Harry." Lily said, messing up Harry's hair. "Harry this is Professor McGonagall. Can you say hello?"

Harry's eyes filled with tears again and he shook his head rapidly his curls flying in his face.

"I'm sorry, Minerva, Harry is very shy." Lily said, she tapped Harry's head with her wand and the small boy's hair was braided. "it's okay, Harry."

Harry sniffled.

"Oh, but Severus said, that little Harry responded to him so well last night." Minerva said.

James snorted.

"Well, Harry found out that a book he bought was a potions book." he explained. " Snape told him it was a school book and Harry's barely put it down since."

Harry pulled his book out happily. He hugged it to him . He pointed to a table.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

Harry nodded and was set down. Harry stood on the bench and opened his book and began his lessons again. He loved this book. He loved his book. He began crying the instant the Malfoy boy climbed up beside him and was in his uncle Padfoot's arms seconds later.

Sirius shook his head.

"I just wanna play with him!" Draco protested. "Pwease, cousin Sirius?"

"Sorry, Draco, Harry doesn't wanna play." Sirius replied, then smirked. "But I think I know someone who does want to play with you."

"Who?" Draco asked eagerly.

"WOTCHER, COUSIN!"

Draco screamed bloody murder and tried to run away but his 12 year old cousin caught him and smothered him in her arms. He continued to scream and kick.

"Aww, look at you." Nymphadora Tonks beamed, "you've gotten so big since I saw you last. Still a little cuttie though. Come on I want you to meet my best friend."

"I don't wanna!" Draco cried, fighting valiently to get away. "Let me go!"

"Not yet, we hardly get to see each other!" Tonks beamed. "Come on, this'll be fun! Us going to Hogwarts together. We'll get to see each other everyday!"

"I don't wanna!" Draco repeated.

"There you go, Harry." Sirius said, setting Harry down and patting his head. "Nymphy will keep Draco busy for awhile. You just go back to studying."

Harry sniffled but nodded. He returned to his book.

Healer Huston Reed made notes on her tablet on each of the five year olds and how they were enteracting with each other and others. She was going to be their teacher this year. She noted Draco Malfoy's reaction to the girl with pink hair and made a note to ask him questions when she did his evalutation. She also noted that Harry Potter didn't play with anyone else and was happy to stay with his book. She had seen how he had reacted to Draco Malfoy coming to play with him and his reaction in the room. She wondered what that was about and made a note in his file.

As the day progressed she conducted the evaluations on how the children were progressing and what she thought was the best way to connect with and teach them. She made notes on everything. She was now down to a handful of kids and those she'd seen had been taken away by their parents.

Harry looked around and saw that a lot of the kids were gone. He climbed down from his spot and handed his book to his mommy. He ran off and smashed into Jamie who grinned at him and hugged him.

"Wanna learn how to fly?" Jamie asked Harry who nodded. "Okay, you can use my Training Broom."

Jamie got Harry on his broom and taught him how to sit and hold on. He then walked beside it as Harry flew slowly around. Harry was scared at first but he was soon having fun.

"Awww." James cooed, then spoke into his tablet. "Note to self, get Harry a training broom."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"James, Harry is going to be a book worm." she stated.

"Yeah, I think so too." James agreed. "But if he wants to fly he's gotta have a broom even if he just wants to do it for fun. He can't study all the time even Moony didn't do that."

Remus blushed a bit.

"Only because you guys wouldn't let me." He pointed out.

"and we wont let Harry." Sirius stated. "He needs fun too even if he wont prank and stuff like we did. Now I was thinking Ravenclaw for Harry. What do you say?"

"I actually agree."

The four of them jumped and turned to see Severus with the next batch of vaccinations.

"Don't do that." James hissed. "Yes, I agree. He seems to prefer his books and afraid of everything."

"Mummy!"

Lily was shocked when Harry smashed into her. She smiled tears in her eyes and tried to pick him up but James stopped her and lifted him up so that he could hug Lily.

"Mummy, I fly."

"Yes, I saw." Lily chuckled hugging Harry back. "You did very good, Harry. Did you like it?"

"It was fun!" Harry nodded.

"Dudley Dursley." Huston Reed called.

"Duddy magic?" Harry asked his eyes filling with tears.

"Don't worry we wont let him hurt you." Jamie said, pulling at Harry's foot wanting his brother back. "Come play blocks!"

Harry suddenly smiled and reached for Jamie.

"I like blocks." Harry said when he was in Jamie's arms.

Jamie tried to take a step and fell on his butt still holding Harry. Who giggled cutely. They played blocks right there.

Ron Weasley was not happy that Jamie was playing with that Harry Potter kid and not him. Ron had been told his whole life that he was Jamie Potter's bestest friend so Jamie should be playing with him!

Harry screamed loudly as his blocks suddenly rained down on him. He began crying again and was quickly lifted into his daddy's arms. His blocks were foam so they didn't hurt but it had scared him.

"Jamie?"

"Not me." Jamie said, pulling on his daddy so he was picked up too. "Ron."

he pointed and sure enough Ron was red in the face but the color was fading and he was yawning from magic use.

Lily frowned wondering why Jamie's best friend would attack Harry. She heard Petunia scream and when she looked she saw Dudley was pink. The Healer was trying to calm her down and tell her something. They headed over to see if they couldn't explain things to her.

"But I use Sage in a lot of what I cook!" Petunia cried, hugging her pink son.

"I would suggest you stop." Severus drawled. "Does he have a lot of rashes? Does he itch a lot? Is he lathargic a lot?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes." Harry answered.

Severus' lips quirked a bit.

"Hush you." Petunia said, but it didn't have her normal bite to it. "Yes, he has all of that but I thought it was do to his..."

"Indeed." Severus drawled. "No, it's because of the sage. The way the potion was prepared if an allergy is had he will turn pink. Here get him to drink this and it will be reversed. This one does not have Sage in it. It is important. "

"What are these for?" Vernon demanded.

"Magical Vaccinations." Huston said, quickly. "So he doesn't get sick from magical things. He's had his Muggle Vaccinations has he not?"

"No, we had an appointment the day we were brought here." Petunia replied. "Can you give him them?"

"We've been doing that for everyone else so I don't see why not." Huston laughed. "Severus please."

"Sev." Harry said.

Severus, and Lily froze.

"No, no, Harry." She said, quickly. "You mustn't call Severus that. "

"Sev." Harry insisted.

"Yes, Master Harry?" Severus wondered.

"I take those too?"

"When it's your turn." he informed.

"Sev?"

"Yes,"

"I turn pink?"

"I doubt it."

"K"

Harry snuggled into his daddy again. He liked when they held him. It made him feel loved.


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally Harry's turn for assessment. He sat in front of Healer Reed with his hands on the toes of his shoes and watched her. 

"Hello, Harry." Huston finally said, with a smile. "We're just going to go through a few tests and I'm going to ask you some questions okay?" 

Harry nodded. Harry went through the tests easy enough though anything that required him to talk seemed to cause him a bit of a problem only because he didn't want to talk or thought that he was going to get in trouble for talking. But Healer Reed was very impressed with all of his tests. The questions were the hard part Harry didn't want to talk and almost cried when he realized that he had to answer questions. 

"You stop it!" Jamie snapped at Healer Reed as he hugged Harry. "It's okay, Harry. It's okay. Just take you potions and we can play again." 

Harry nodded. 

"I'm sorry but he needs to answer my questions just like everyone else." Huston said. 

"NO!" Jamie yelled holding his brother. "NO! NO! NO! HARRY DOESN'T WANT TO! HARRY DOESN'T LIKE YOU! YOU LEAVE HARRY ALONE!" 

Huston made notes on her tablet then continued to ask questions all of which Jamie stated repeatedly that Harry wouldn't answer. Harry for his part just wished his brother would stop yelling it was hurting his ears. 

"Jamie, that's enough." James picked up his son. "Harry, it's okay to answer the questions." 

Harry shook his head and clung to his daddies leg. 

James and Lily did their best to convince their oldest son to answer the questions but Harry refused no matter what they said. 

"Answer the questions and Uncle Sirius will buy you a new book?" Sirius tried. 

Harry peeked out at Sirius. This caught his attention but he still shook his head. 

"Two books then." Sirius continued. 

They ended with Harry getting six new books two of which had to be Potions books. 

**Nagotiating-1**

**Barter-1**

Harry answered the questions in a small voice. 

"and why are you dressed like a girl?" Huston finally asked nearing the end of her questions.

"I like it." Harry told her once again sitting with his hands on this shoes. "and I look cute." 

"Yes, you do." Huston agreed, making more notes. "What is your favorite game?" 

"Blocks." 

"Whose your best friend?" 

"Jamie." Harry answered. 

Jamie grinned brightly. 

Draco who was still in the room still being held hostage by his cousin frowned hard. 

Ron Weasley was frowning hard too. Jamie was his best friend!

"Do you do magic often?" 

Tears filled Harry's eyes as he nodded. 

"Good. Good." Huston said, and watched as Harry blinked at her slowly in shock. "What do you do the most?" 

"Turn things black." Harry answered. 

"Is black your favorite color?" 

"Yes." Harry said, nodding fast. 

"What is your favorite thing to do?" 

"Read." Harry said. "I read good." 

"You read well." Lily corrected softly. 

"Are you happy your mommy is going to have a baby soon?" 

"His name is Robert." Harry told her. 

Lily and James were shocked and shared a look. They hadn't named the baby yet even though it was close to time and they had wanted the gender to be a surprise for when the baby came so they didn't know it. 

"Robert?" Huston asked. "Why Robert?" 

"Cause mama's book says it was written by Robert Frost." Harry explained. "So his name is Robert." 

Lily giggled into her hand and James coughed back a laugh. 

Severus, who was standing near by, smirked a bit. Oh, yes he could like this child. 

On and on with the questions until Harry was finally allowed to take the potions. He instantly had reactions to all of them unlike Jamie who hadn't had reactions to any. 

"They only have one common ingredient." Severus muttered. "He can not have Headache Relivers, Calming Drughts or Pepper ups either." 

"But Harry's head hurts!" Jamie protested. "He can't see either! He needs glasses!" 

"I'd rather he didn't." Severus stated, seirously. 

Lily giggled again and James rolled his eyes. 

"I will fix the headache problem but I'm not the one to talk about eye problems with." 

Jamie turned right on Healer Reed and began telling her about Harry's headaches, eye problem, and that Harry had trouble breathing sometimes too.

James and Lily were instantly fussing over Harry who they hadn't known had breathing problems. 

"If you would please just allow me to give Harry his check up I can find all this out for myself." Healer Reed sighed. 

Jamie stood there with his arms across his chest glaring at the Healer as she did Harry's check up. 

"Underweight, Severly Malnourished, Dehydrated......shows signs of nutrient potions........" 

"Until recently he's been living with my sister and her husband." Lily explained quickly. "We just got him back." 

"HARRY WANTS MILK!" 

Mippy appeared and handed her little master a cup of milk. Harry hugged her and sat down to drink it. 

"Harry wants a snack!" Jamie demanded. 

Mippy gave Jamie an amused look but went and got snacks for both Harry and Jamie. Sure enough Jamie ate his snack while trying to force feed Harry. 

Harry finally realizing that if he didn't eat his brother was going to make him began chewing on a carrot with some kind of yummy dip on it. He focused on his milk though. That was the word he hadn't been able to remember for the stuff in his bottle. He could tell the Healer was not happy with his scans but didn't really care. He was with people who loved him now and treated him nicely and fed him and gave him milk, and toys, and books! and he was going to stay with them!

When Harry was finally done with the Healer he was lifted up into his daddy's arms. He touched his daddy's glasses then his own eyes. 

"You'll get something better than glasses, Bambi." James promised, "But you have to wait a bit okay?" 

Harry nodded and laid his head on his daddy's shoulder with a yawn. 

"I tired too!" Jamie cried, rubbing his eyes. "UP!" 

James chuckled and lifted Jamie into his arms to join Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore was fuming. From what he had heard from Harry's review the Potter's were actually taking care of him. From what he'd seen from the interactions they had with the boy they were paying him attention and getting him things. He couldn't have this! The boy had to be so abused that he would do anything he said without question! He wouldn't if they kept this up! Tonight he would remind them and if they didn't do as he wanted......well, there were poitions and spells for that. Everything would work to his advantage everything would go just the way he planned.

* * *

That night when it was time for bed Harry asked for his bottle his parents were confused. 

"I drink from a big boy cup during day." Harry explained. "But I want my bottle at night!" 

James was quick to comply with the request and had Mippy make Harry a bottle. He then tucked his son's in and kissed their heads. 

Down the hall Dudley was getting put to bed wondering why he wasn't allowed in the nursery with the other boys. He talked to his mommy and daddy in his five year old way about his magic and asked if they still loved him. Petunia was quick to say yes but Dudley ended up crying when his daddy didn't say anything. He asked if his magic made him a freak now and Petunia was distraught trying her best to assure him that he wasn't.

She was furious. Beyond furious and the moment she saw Albus Dumbledore standing in the living room with some others she exploded letting everything out that she'd been holding inside ever since that Snape boy had told Lily that she was a witch. She ranted and raved and screamed and yelled and everyone just let her have at it. 

Lily watched her sister in shock trying to keep up with everything she was saying. It got easier as the older woman began to wind down. 

"What do you mean Vernon is going to want devorce?" Lily asked. 

"Dudley has magic!" Petunia sobbed. "He's the one who got it into Harry's head that he was a freak for it and that it was bad. I never said a word! NEVER! I knew the by then that the boy couldn't help it that it was just something he'd been born with. I didn't accept it but I at least understood that much! I let him use it when Vernon wasn't around. Had him doing small things that I thought would help him control it or wear him out enough that he wouldn't do it around Vernon! " 

"That was a very smart and wise decision." Lily praised. 

"I never hit the boy! Never not once! I'm a mother!" Petunia raged. "I didn't know that some of it was Dudley and I think Harry only got hurt because it was Dudley doing magic. I didn't know it was him. I didn't know that it could show up in my son!"

"Well, you didn't want to did you?" Severus drawled from where he was drinking tea on the couch playing Chess with Lupin. He'd listened to the whole rant of course. "Did you never think there was even the slightest chance, Tuny? Lily got magic after all. It wouldn't be a stretch to say that it might turn up in your own kids or grandkids." 

"I didn't think about it!" Petunia snapped. "and you stay out of this, Snape!" 

"Vernon is going to devorce you just because Dudley's magical." James cut in before Snape could make a come back that would probably start a fight. "Well, I could put you in touch with my barrister I suppose. He'll get you everything the man has and full custody." Lily leveled a glare at him. "Never, my love, never. But he just did the same for....." 

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" Sirius announced entering the room carrying two boys in his arms. "And I got me full custody of Orion and congrats Moony you have full custody of Romulus!" 

"That makes better sense." Lily huffed. She smiled at Sirius and Remus, who'd rush to claim the brown haired boy in Sirius' arms. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you." 

"Remus has a house now and a good amount of money in his vault. " Sirius boomed. "Predudice bitch. Honestly, keeping Rom away from Moony just because he's a werewolf. How dare she!" 

"Uncle loud." the boy in Remus' arms whimpered. 

"Come on, lets put you and Orion in with Jamie and Harry." 

"Jamie!" Both boys cheered sleepily.

Petunia blinked and stumbled as she was pushed aside by Snape. 

"I hereby quit!" Severus stated, coldly, to Dumbledore. "I resign! I end my tenure! " 

"Now, Severus." Albus said, smoothly. Although he was fuming this was not going how he had planned at all. "I'm sure you ......." 

"Two Potters, a Black, a Lupin _and_ Tuny's spawn!" Severus snapped. "You are asking too much of me! I QUIT!" 

With that he stormed out Minerva McGonagall calling after him and following. 

James and Sirius just both burst out laughing. Lily couldn't help it she giggled and Remus just gave a smile before taking both boys to be tucked in. 

"Did we break a record?" Orion yawned. "Making a teacher quit before term even starts?" 

This made James and Sirius both fall to their knees holding their stomaches as they were laughing so hard. Remus even started laughing at that one.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was not sure about these two new boys who were chasing him around trying to kiss his hand and introduce themselves. He finally had enough and stoped. He faced them and began crying at the top of his lungs. Both boys stopped dead as the adults came running with Jamie. 

James sighed picking Harry and holding him while Jamie proceeded to tell off his two best friends for scaring Harry. 

"We just wanted to say to her!" Orion defended himself. 

"Harry is a boy!" Jamie scolded, "He just likes to dress like a girl! You guys know I only have a brother!" 

They did know that but Harry looked like such a cute little girl. 

"It's okay, Harry." Jamie said, holding his arms from him. "Orion and Rom are my bestest friends they wont hurt you. They want to play with you. They really nice." 

Harry looked down at them lip trembling but he reached for Jamie. Jamie beamed happily as he held his brother and hugged him. 

"It's okay." Jamie said, rubbing Harry's back. "They will greet you just like Heir Malfoy okay?" 

Harry nodded. 

Jamie took a step and promptly fell on his butt. Harry giggled and hugged him. 

Lily smiled with love in her eyes as she watched Harry get to his feet and help Jamie up and walk hand and hand to Orion and Romulus. 

"I'm Orion Black." Orion said, kissing Harry's hand. 

"Romulus Lupin." Rom said kissing Harry's hand. 

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter." they chorused. 

"H-Hi." Harry said, softly. 

"Harry has to eat his breakfast now." Jamie told his friends. "Then we can color." 

So Harry ate then they colored.

* * *

It was now September 1st and it was it time for school to start. Harry was excited and was happy to hear that Sev hadn't quit like Rom and Orion had said. He wanted to learn Potions. He wanted to learn everything really but Potions seemed really fasenating he knew that his daddy wasn't really happy about that but when Harry told everyone this his daddy had bought him a Potions starter kit and his mommy had began teaching him all sorts of things about Potions. 

They didn't have to ride the train since they were all here at school. Harry couldn't wait for classes but was worried about his sorting. Jamie, Romulus and Orion wanted to go into Gryffindor but Harry didn't think he was Gryffindor material. He was thinking Ravenclaw and it seemed that everyone else was as well.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall yawning and rubbing his hand as he held Jamie's hand. He wanted his bottle so he could go to sleep but it was finally their turn to get Sorted. Names were called by Professor McGonagall. Harry tried to focus. 

"Black, Orion." 

Orion stumbled forward yawning. Sirius steadied him with a grin on his face. Orion sat on the stool and the hat was lowered on to his head. Orion's face was soon red and he was frowning. Two minutes later the hat yelled. 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

"NO, GRYFFINDOR!" Orion bellowed. "I WANT GRYFFINDOR YOU STUPID HAT!" 

Sirius gave the hat back and carried his bellowing son over to the clapping table. Orion was demanding to be restorted. Sirius sat down and got the boy calm but Orion was not pleased and sat pouting. 

So many names. Harry hadn't thought there were so many kids his age in the world. Maybe it only seemed like a lot because he was so tired and wanted to sleep. He focused suddenly 

"Dursley, Dudley!" 

Dudley waddled forward and broke the stool when he sat on it but didn't seem to mind he just grabbed the hat and shoved it on his head. Several people chuckled. It didn't take long for Dudley to get sorted. 

"Hufflepuff!" 

Dudley handed the hat back and got up to waddled to the cheering table. 

Harry was fallling asleep on his feet but focused again when 

"Lupin, Romulus!" 

Romulus stood up and stumbled and staggered unsteadedly to the stool. With Remus hovering in case he fell over. 

McGonagall lowered the hat. 

Romulus was soon frowning and red in the face as well. 

McGonagall sighed another one who was arguing with the hat and probably wanting her house as well. 

"RAVENCLAW!"

"NO GRYFFINDOR!" Romulus argued. "I SAID GRYFFINDOR!" 

Remus picked up his son who seemed to have gotten a second wind if only to argue with the hat. 

"I'm sorry, Minerva." Remus said, handing her the hat. "Stop it right now, Rom. " 

Rom pouted but did as told as his daddy carried him over to the Ravenclaw table. 

More names and Harry wished that they would stop calling names so he could sleep. 

"Potter, Harry." 

Jamie drug Harry up to the repaired stool and sat him on it and rubbed his eyes. 

Harry blinked when the hat began talking to him in his head. 

_'Don't care, tired.'_ Harry thought to it. _'Sort me or I'll set you on fire.'_

"HOGWARTS!" the house yelled. "THIS BOY BELONGS TO ALL HOUSES!" 

Harry stood up and put the hat on Jamie then went to his daddy and pulled on him until he picked him up. He snuggled close. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

With that Harry fell asleep. He was not happy when he was woken so that his mommy could feed him. 

Jamie had to go to the Gryffindor Common Room but Harry got to go back to his bed and was givin his bottle. He drank it down and was soon fast asleep again.

* * *

Harry was up bright and early and dressed in his female sailor school uniform. He was bouncing happyily as he was carried down to the Great Hall. The four House tables were gone and were replaced by big round tables all over the hall there had to be hundreds of them and Dumbledore was trying to vanish them and bring the four house tables back but nothing he did worked. 

A ghostly woman appeared in front of the confused hall. 

_'Well met, my children and Blessed Be.'_ the woman said. _' I am mother magic and I'm glad I can finally talk to my children. I have taken control of Hogwarts and am giving control of it to a very special person as I myself deem Albus Dumbledore unfit to be Headmaster of this school.'_ There were gasps and protests. Albus Dumbledore suddenly fell to the ground. _'The wards have been transferred to my special chosen one.'_

**You have been given control of Hogwarts and it's wards.**

Harry didn't even blink at the screen. 

_'You are all here because lies and secrets must revealed. Now it does my heart good to see the school so full so I will give you a special game to play that will show you how much you are learning and how well you are doing._ ' Mother magic held her hands up. _'Now you should be able to see screens in front of you. I will explain how they work. If you leave Hogwarts the screens will vanish and you will not have access to them they only work here.'_

She explained how the screens worked and Harry was happy for that because now he knew more about the power he had. 

_'My special chosen has this gift for life no matter where my special child goes.'_

Harry had figured that out himself.

_'Now walk around and find your tables. Magic will let you know where you are to sit.'_

The Potters, Blacks, Malfoys, Tonks, LeStranges, Riddle, and Snape all sat at the same table which had Draco and Orion screaming bloody murder as the the pink haired cousin Nymphy Tonks was smothering them in seconds. 

"NYMPHADORA TONKS!" Andromeda Black Tonks scolded. "PUT YOUR COUSINS DOWN THIS SECOND, YOUNG LADY!" 

Nymphy did as told but embaressed both of them by kissing their heads. 

Harry ate his breakfast but kept looking up at Severus. He was upset that the man wasn't paying attention to him. 

"SEV!" Harry finally cried pulling on his sleeve. "SEV!" 

Severus started but then looked down at the tearful boy sitting next to him. He cursed himself he knew from prior interactions with the boy that he liked him to pay attention to him. 

"Yes, Master Harry?" just like that Harry was smiling brightly. 

"I have potions today?" 

"You will have it last." Severus explained. 

"Aww." Harry said, "I want it first.....No, I want it every class." 

Severus gave him a bit of a smile. 

"What we do in Potions?" Harry questioned. 

"We'll start small with learning how to prepare ingredients....." He continued to lay out what they were going to do that year. 

"Will we brew this year?" Harry asked. "Mommy cant brew with me cuze of Robert." 

"We'll see how your class progresses." Severus answered. "If they do well enough I might let them brew a Potion by the end of the year." 

Harry thought that that was too far away but maybe if he did well enough in class Sev would brew with him out of class. He'd ask later. He kept asking questions in between eating and chewing. His attention was all for Sev like it always was when Sev was around.

* * *

Harry entered his classroom and blinked around there were toys everywhere. He was holding Jamie's hand. 

"Where are the nap mates?" Jamie asked Healer Reed. 

"It's too early for a nap, Jamie." Huston said, kindly. 

"But I didn't sleep with Harry last night so he gotta be tired." Jamie argued. 

"It doesn't look like he's tired." Huston said, pointing to where Harry was now standing by Draco Malfoy looking at what he was doing. "Looks like he's going to play blocks." 

Jamie blinked stupidly then frowned and ran off after his brother as Ron Weasley got too close for his liking. He still remmbered that the boy had hurt his brother. 

"Get away from my brother!" 

Draco took a step back from where he was about to kiss Harry's hand but relaxed when Jamie ran past him and to the Weasley. He kissed Harry's hand. 

"You look really pretty today too." Draco told Harry who blushed for him. "Do you want to play blocks with me?" Harry nodded. "Great, this is Theo Nott, and Blaise Zabini. Don't worry they are nice boys." 

Both kissed Harry's hand and let them sit and play blocks with them. Harry was sure he could come to like these two boys. They were really quiet and didn't mind when he didn't talk much in fact they seemed to like that he was quiet too. 

"Can you read?" Theo asked, the little girl playing with them. 

"I love reading!" Harry said, brightly. 

"Me too." Theo said, smiling back. 

and just like that the two were off talking about books. 

Draco was more than a little annoyed that Theo had Harry's attention more than him. He needed to learn to read and he needed to learn to do it fast!


End file.
